dragons noses never lie
by loveanimeforlife13
Summary: my first fanfic its a oneshot im not good with summaries but please read! :)


**this is my first fanfic i have ever made hope you enjoy it. :)**

**i dont own fairy tail**

**i wish i did though :P**

Lucy P.O.V

"…**.Natsu...why…are…you….in my bed!"** I finally woke up completely and was pushing Natsu out of my bed. **"Lucy what was that for you don't have to be so mean**" I was so angry but I had a huge headache I didn't bother screaming anymore it wouldn't be worth a bigger headache. Natsu looked worried and asked **"Lucy are you sick you smell weird"** I looked at him with an evil glare **"I would know** **if I was sick and my smell has nothing to do with it!"** I shout. **"My nose never lies you know that Lucy"** then everything blacked out.

I wake up, I'm not completely awake; to a very warm and hard object I cuddle close to the warmth it feels so good and safe. I can't really focus but I hear the warm thing talk to me I can't really understand what its saying to me. Then I can finally make out the words **"I love you"** I'm not sure if it was real but it seemed real. I fell back to sleep.

When I wake up again I'm in the guild nursery I wonder how I got here and I see Natsu sleeping in a chair next to the bed I can't help but think how cute and peaceful he looks sleeping. His mouth is slightly open his pink lips look so tasty. _Wait did I just think his lips look tasty oh my god Lucy get a hold_ _of yourself Natsu is a dense idiot and even if he wasn't he would never fall for a girl like me_. I hear the door to the room open and I see Wendy come in. "**Oh I see your looking a lot better if it wasn't for Natsu** **I don't know what would have happened to you"** Wendy said. I looked at her with confusion **"what do you mean if it wasn't for Natsu?"** I asked. **"You had a high fever Natsu said you two were just** fighting a little like usually and then you suddenly passed out he didn't know what to do so he came to **the guild looking for me."** I looked at Natsu still sleeping then look back at Wendy and say **"thank you** **Wendy for the help and sorry for all the trouble."** **"No its okay it isn't a problem it just means more** **practice for my healing"** she smiles comes up to me and sniffs. I look at her than ask **"why are you** **sniffing me"** she answers **"a dragons nose never lies Lucy and you're not sick anymore you can go back** **home now."** She walks out of the room and closes the door.

I look back at natsu and my brown eyes meet with onyx eyes. For a moment we both don't move and something sparks and I feel like the world stopped around us and nothing moves then it breaks when natsu says **"thank god you're okay"** he jumps up and walks to the bed and hugs me than I say **"all I had** **was a fever you didn't have to be so worried"** he sighs and whispers in my ear **"I couldn't help it"** a shiver goes down my spine and I move away from him and say **"I'm going home"** I get up and walk around him to the door and ask **"do you want to come with me?"** he smiles his signature toothy grin and says **"I would love too"** When we get to my house I notice that happy wasn't with us this entire time and I ask **"Natsu where is happy he is usually always with you?"** **"Oh he is with Charle he kept** **saying something about fish"** I notice natsu you looks a little bit nervous **"natsu what's wrong?"** I ask with concern **"n-nothing"** he stutters. **"Natsu I know there's something wrong just tell me"** I look at him with knowing eyes. **"No really there is nothing wrong it's just…."** He looks down at the ground then looks back up to mine and walks up to me. I see his eyes have turned a shade darker and I feel like my heart is going to pop out of my chest and I feel my stomach turning in circles. What is this feeling I have never really felt it before. That's when I notice natsus head coming closer to mine and my lips part in anticipation I feel his hesitation right when he is in front of my lips so I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to my lips to show that I want this he smiles and kisses me back the kiss is so sweet I can hardly even bare it when we pull apart. **"Lucy I have wanted to ask you can you be my girlfriend?" **I look at him smile and nod my head we kiss each other again who would have known the dense idiot would have known what a girlfriend was.

**hoped you liked it please reveiw i would like it if you guys would tell me what i can do better please dont be harsh its my first fanfic**

**arigato :]**


End file.
